I Wish You Knew
by tonightweareyoung
Summary: Blaine Anderson is trapped in Rachel Berry's body, and Rachel's in his! At first it's the worst thing in the world, but can they actually use this to their advantages? Includes body-swap, an attempt at humor, Klaine and Finchel. M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I Wish You Knew**

**A/N: **Well, if you clicked here, you must be awesome! Thank you!

And just to clear up any confusion I'm going to be using _she_ to describe Blaine physically and _he_ to describe Rachel physically. Did that make any sense? Hope it did.

Title is from Enchanted (Owl City's version).

I don't own Glee!

* * *

><p>When Rachel Berry's alarm clock rang, waking her up from a restful slumber, she sat up and stretched, a big smile on her face. Then she turned to her arm clock, seeing that it was actually 7 a.m. and not 6.<p>

Smothering a yawn, she quickly pushed away the covers and jumped out of bed. There would be no time for her workout or a shower.

Then she froze, looking around the room. Where were her cheerful yellow walls, colorful bed sheets and Broadway posters? What was with the olive green walls, simple white sheets, and tasteful, plain paintings? Had her dads come in and redecorated while she was sleeping?

"Dads?" she shouted, and let out a scream of shock, which scared her even more.

That wasn't her voice! It was a much deeper, manlier voice…

"What the hell?" she cried out, grabbing her hair in frustration. Once again, it was definitely _not_ her hair. What had once been her long, tangle-free locks were now crazy, thick curls.

And instead of her favorite pink heart-patterned pajamas, she was wearing a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

Rachel started hyperventilating, shoulders going up and down as she began to lose her cool. "," she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. "_This is just a dream, just a dream! I'm going to slap myself and then I'll wake up_."

But even when she brought both hands to her face in a Home Alone-inspired position and opened her eyes, she was still standing there in some guy's room.

Wait, not just any guy. She knew that voice. She was _Blaine Anderson_.

As if on cue, the phone on the nightstand started blaring Teenage Dream loudly, and Rachel reached for it. Kurt had texted her—no, he had texted Blaine.

Rachel ignored the text and instead quickly dialed her home phone, tapping her foot impatiently as the dial tone continued. Finally, Hiram Berry answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hi, Da—um, Mr. Berry," Rachel stuttered, finding it the weirdest thing to call her dad Mr. Berry. "Er, is Rachel there?"

"_Sure, one moment,"_ Hiram said kindly. In the background, Rachel could hear Leroy talking, and she sighed, missing her dads. Finally, someone picked up, and a very familiar voice answered.

"_Who is it?"_ her own voice asked her. Rachel was stunned silent for a second, but quickly regained her composure.

"R-Rachel?" she asked timidly, "is that you?"

"_Oh my God, you're Blaine,"_ the other person exclaimed. _"Give me back my body!"_

"Blaine?" Rachel said, dumbfounded. "Are you in _my_ body?"

"_Rachel?"_ Blaine's voice was getting higher and higher, panicking.

"Yes, it's me," Rachel answered, still not used to talking with 'herself' on the phone. "What in the world happened?"

"_I don't know,"_ Blaine answered. _"I woke up, and I was in this horrendous yellow room, and I was wearing these god-awful pink pajamas—"_

"Hey!" Rachel cried.

"—_Shush! Let me finish! And then two strange men came in and said, 'Good morning, Rach!'—"_

"Those are my dads!"

"—_and kissed my forehead. Then I ran straight to your bathroom and I saw you standing there where I should have been!"_ Blaine finished, panting for breath afterwards.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel cried, opening and slamming doors to try and find the bathroom. The first door was a walk-in closet. The second was, thankfully, Blaine's bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror, staring. Since it was part of her routine, she'd forgotten about the switch and had expected to see herself staring back, but it was Blaine.

"_Hello? Hello?_"

"Blaine?" Rachel responded.

"_Let's just get to school and then we can try to figure it out, okay? Kurt's picking you up today because you can't drive,"_ Blaine reminded her. "_And remember to use gel on your hair, or else it'll look crazy. And you need to choose something good to wear."_

"Okay. We'll talk at school, okay?" Rachel asked, biting at her lip.

"_Okay, bye, Rachel_," Blaine said, and hung up.

Before she could go back to her room, Rachel felt an ache in her bladder and realized she had to pee. "Um… okay," she said to herself as she stood in front of the toilet. "I can do this."

Cautiously, she dropped her pants. Grabbing a tissue, she then very carefully reached into her boxers, letting out a disgusted squeal as her hand touched Blaine's cock. She took it out, still touching it through the tissue, and pointed it towards the bowl.

Once she was done, she dropped the tissue into the garbage and flushed, quickly scrubbing at her hands with extra soap. _That was the strangest experience of my life._

When she was done with her peeing, Rachel began rummaging through Blaine's closet, unsure of what to do with the pressed shirts, sweater vests, cropped pants, and bowties that were all neatly hung on the racks. Finally, she found a black shirt, blue pants and a blue bowtie and hurriedly changed, unable to resist gaping at her own shirtless self.

_Whoa. _Blaine was actually really, really hot, Rachel realized, poking at her abs as she slid on her clothes. Once she had gotten dressed, now came the hard part—the gel. Examining the tube on the bathroom counter, she realized she had no idea at all how to do this.

Deciding to wing it, she squeezed a handful of gel and slapped it right on the top of her head, sending drops of gel flying everywhere.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she scolded herself, and quickly took a glance at the clock. It was seven thirty. School began at eight oh five, so Kurt should be here soon. Rachel hurriedly began rubbing the gel around, unsure of how to really tame her hair.

In the end, she decided to just flatten out the curls until they weren't puffy anymore, using up nearly half the bottle of gel.

It looked a whole lot neater when Blaine did it, Rachel thought, eyeing her hair suspiciously. It was all flattened down, but was insanely shiny from all the gel and it was lumpy, making her look like her head was dented.

"Oh, what the hell," she sighed, and left the bathroom.

She had no idea what classes Blaine had, but luckily, he had packed his backpack the night before, with his class schedule neatly tucked into a pocket in his binder. Rachel noticed that all his school supplies, from his backpack to his erasers, were either red or navy—Dalton Academy colors. "Figures," she said, smiling.

"Blaine?"

Rachel glanced up to see her bedroom door opening, and a taller, older version of Blaine entered. "Um, good morning," she said, unsure what to say. From what she'd heard, Blaine's relationship with his dad wasn't exactly the best.

"…Yes." Mr. Anderson looked her up and down, and she felt herself shrinking. "How will you be getting to school today?"

"Well, I—er, Kurt… he's picking me up," Rachel explained, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Fine." With that, Mr. Anderson left the room, taking the air of stern disapproval with him.

Rachel shivered. She'd only known Blaine's father for about twenty seconds and already he seemed like a nightmare! Poor Blaine.

Her phone blared Katy Perry again, and this time it was Kurt calling.

Rachel picked it up. "Hello?"

"Morning!" Kurt's voice chirped into her ear. "I'm downstairs! Are you all ready to go?"

"Um, yep, sure," Rachel said as brightly as she could. "I will be right down."

She slid the phone into her pocket and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced at himself in Rachel's mirror, wondering if he'd gotten her look right. He'd found a navy polka-dot dress with spaghetti straps and paired it with red flats, hoping it was a Rachel-y enough look. He was absolutely fascinated with her hair. It was naturally straight and shiny, though it felt as thick as the width of his hand and was a nightmare to brush. Without any hairstyling products to aid him, he'd left it loose, allowing it to fall gracefully over his shoulders.<p>

Rachel didn't seem to wear much makeup, so he rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a tube of mascara and an eyelash curler, having learned a little bit on how to wear makeup from paging through Kurt's magazines.

He stuck the eyelash curler as close to his eyelid as possible, took in a breath, and clamped as hard as he could.

"_AHHHHHHHH_!" he shrieked as he pinched his eyelid. "_OW! FUCK! OW!"_

"Rachel?" he heard one of Rachel's dads call. "You all right?"

"I'm fine, Dad!" he yelled back, rubbing the spot where he had pinched himself. It took him a few tries to get his eyelashes curly, and even after that, he had trouble not getting mascara all over his eyes. How did girls even do this stuff?

After ten minutes perfecting his mascara, Blaine grabbed a random tube of hot pink lipgloss and smeared some on his lips, mashing them together in hopes of spreading out the lip gloss more. After getting some on his chin and somehow smearing some on his ear, he gave up and wiped everything off, going for a clear lip balm instead.

"Rachel, you have to drive to school in five minutes!" Rachel's other dad yelled.

_Shoot. Drive? I can't drive! Sure, I learned a little, but that was in a parking lot at midnight with no one but me and Kurt. Rachel's drives mean going on the actual road, with actual cars._

"Actually, Finn's picking me up!" Blaine lied, his fingers flying over Rachel's phone as he texted Finn, asking for a ride. To his relief, Finn responded instantly with a "yes" and "I'm on my way, be there in 5". Blaine reached for his school bag and hurried downstairs to Rachel's kitchen, where both dads were cooking breakfast.

"Toast?" Hiram Berry offered. "It's fresh!"

"N-no, thanks, Dad," Blaine said, starting as Leroy gave her a hug and a kiss on his forehead. He wasn't used to getting this type of affection from his own dad. "I, er… I'm going to be late."

"I thought Finn was driving you?"

"Well, er…" Rachel's phone buzzed—it was Finn, telling him he was outside. "Kurt—I mean, Finn's outside, I don't want to make us both late!"

Rachel's dad gave him a strange look. "You okay, Rach? You seem kind of different today."

He forced a light laugh as he made his way to what seemed to be the door. "I don't know, maybe I'm kinda tired! Well gotta run, Dads, bye…"

Blaine was about to open the door when her dad spoke again. "Rachel? Where are you going? That's the guest bathroom."

There was a moment of silence before Blaine remembered that he was Rachel. "Oh! Haha! Yes, the bathroom! Ha! Well, er, I knew that, of course. Wh-where's the door again?"

His dads exchanged a look before guiding Blaine to the doorway. "Are you sure you're feeling well? You seem somewhat delirious, Rachel," one of them—Blaine had completely forgotten who was who—asked again.

"No, I am _perfectly _fine. Trust me. I—er, I love you, Dads," Blaine said. He gave them both kisses on the cheek before running out of the house as fast as possible.

_Brrrrr_! Blaine thought as he went down the driveway and hurried to where Finn was parked. It was the beginning of December, why in the world had he decided to wear a sundress and flats?

"Hi, babe," Finn said as Blaine got in the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah—" Blaine was cut off as Finn pulled him close and kissed him smack on the mouth.

_Uh-oh, I'm kissing Finn… I don't think Rachel's going to be too happy about that! Or Kurt, either. I can't push him off! He's like a giant bear! Yuck, he's sliding his tongue in! I mean, if he were Kurt I'd be fine with that, but I can't kiss Finn! Ew!_

Thankfully, Finn pulled away soon enough, and they began the drive to McKinley. Blaine politely wiped his mouth while facing away from Finn, and let out a long sigh as he did.

He'd already hated Mondays before this and almost _always_ had a bad start of the week, but he could tell that this time it was going to be even worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well, thank you so much for reading! Please review!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**I Wish You Knew**

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you for all the alerts! They made my day! And thank you **superfluffball** , [**anonymous], bethechange** and **Sami** for your reviews!

This part is very inspired by Freaky Friday. I do love that movie! I've also realized, this could probably be classified as a crack!fic. But… it's got a plot and main characters and a theme and all sorts of storybook goodness, so it's a legitimate fic.

And I'm aware daily PE was cut in McKinley (learned that from the good ole Season 1 days), but let's say they have every-other-daily PE. I actually don't really know what happens in a US public high school, because I go to a Canadian private school, so forgive me for any mistakes.

I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>When Kurt parked the car and opened Rachel's door for her, Rachel gave him a timid smile and stepped out, quickly pulling Blaine's schedule out of his binder.<p>

"Why do you need your schedule? It's already December—you should've memorized it by now," Kurt said as they began walking. Rachel shrugged.

"Er—I suppose I forgot—_Finn!_" She spotted Finn's car pulling into a spot right in front of them and completely forgot she was supposed to be Blaine. "_Finn!"_

"Blaine?" Kurt called, confused, as Rachel hurried up to Finn's car and knocked on the window, bouncing on her heels a little like an excited little girl. "What are you doing?"

Finn parked the car and glanced up, seeing who appeared to be Blaine happily knocking on his window. "Gah!" he exclaimed in surprise, jumping back and knocking against his girlfriend.

"Rachel!" Blaine cried, and leapt out of the car, leaving Finn extremely confused.

Meanwhile, Kurt was tapping Rachel's shoulder, wondering why in the world his boyfriend would want to interact with his stepbrother. They hadn't exactly been on good terms lately.

"_Blaine_, we need to talk," Blaine said, yanking Rachel away from the window and pulling her towards the school entrance.

"Okay, well, bye Finn!" Rachel yelled to a still-confused Finn.

"What's your girlfriend doing with my boyfriend?" Kurt asked, watching the two disappear into the school.

Finn shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

><p>"This is so weird!" Rachel exclaimed, looking at Blaine as they sat down in the library. "It's like I have a twin! I've always wanted a twin sister. Well, of course she would never be as talented as me, but…"<p>

"Focus, Rachel," Blaine said, shaking her by the shoulders. "We only have about ten minutes before school starts. First, let's figure out how this whole thing started."

*_Flashback to Sunday evening, at Kurt and Finn's house*_

Rachel and Finn had been cooking dinner, and since neither of them had been very good cooks, Blaine and Kurt were helping them.

"Shoot, we ran out of tomato sauce," Finn said as he stirred the pasta. Kurt had gone to get a stain out of his shirt, and so they were alone for the moment. "We can't have pasta without sauce, okay? That's like… like playing football with no ball."

"I'll go get some, Finn," Rachel offered, smiling up at him. Finn nodded and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before Rachel hurried to the pantry.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" she asked upon seeing Kurt's boyfriend reaching up to a high shelf.

"Getting the tomato sauce—I noticed it ran out earlier," he responded, voice strained as he stretched up high.

"Here, I'll help you," Rachel said, reaching up as high as possible as she went on her tiptoes beside Blaine. Her fingers found a jar, but before she could grab it, her socks slipped on the floor and she knocked the jar over the edge of the shelf.

"_Oof!_" The jar whacked Blaine in the head and he tipped over, connecting his forehead with Rachel's as he knocked her down.

"Whoa!" Rachel cried in alarm as they both fell hard on the ground.

Finn and Kurt both heard the crash and ran to the storage room, where they found Rachel and Blaine lying on the floor, dazed expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God, are you guys alright?" Kurt cried, rushing to Blaine first of course.

"We kind of banged our heads together," Rachel explained as Finn helped her up.

"_Ow, _that hurt," Blaine complained, touching his forehead lightly. Kurt let out a sigh.

"Here, take some ice," he said, running to the freezer and grabbing a couple of ice packs, but Rachel shook her head.

"Thanks, Kurt, but I think I should be getting home. I'm really sorry for leaving right in the middle of cooking, but I don't want anything to happen to my head, it could affect my voice and we can't have that…"

"I kind of agree with Rachel—my head's throbbing," Blaine said. "I think it's best we drive home and get some rest."

"I'll drive you," Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded, and he and Kurt left quickly for the long drive back to Westerville.

Rachel gave Finn a quick hug, and kissed him softly. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded, smiling down at her earnestly. "Sure. Text me if you want me to pick you up!"

"Love you," Rachel said, and left to drive home.

Blaine and Rachel's headaches only got worse and worse as they drove home, but thinking they just needed rest, the two went to bed after a quick dinner.

_*End of flashback!*_

"I think it was the head-banging," Blaine said, tapping at his full lip. "Hey, look, Rachel, can you teach me how to put on lip gloss?"

"What?" Rachel blinked at him as he pulled out the tube of hot-pink gloss from earlier.

"Can you teach me?" He held out the tube to her. "I know you take the thing out of the tube, but when I try to put it on it gets so messy."

With a sigh, Rachel quickly grabbed his hand, placed the lip gloss wand in his, and moved it over his mouth, expertly putting on the gloss. "Okay, now… I agree with you, I think it was the head banging. It's like Freaky Friday!"

"So do you think we should crash our heads together again to reverse this?" Blaine wondered while putting on more and more lip-gloss.

"I sure hope not," Rachel wrinkled her nose.

"Okay. Well, we can figure something out later, we've only got about five minutes left. What class do I have first?" he replied, finally closing the tube.

"Biology," Rachel said, fiddling with her bowtie. "Oh, here." She hurriedly scribbled a schedule onto a piece of notebook paper, complete with her locker combination, and passed it to Blaine. "Your schedule's with me."

"You have PE—my clothes are in my locker," Blaine said, playing with a lock of his hair. Rachel noticed his outfit and frowned.

"Blaine, why in the world are you wearing a dress? You didn't even bring a coat with you! You'll catch a cold!"

"Sorry. So after PE you have History; and then French class with Kurt. Of course, it's because I want to have at least _one_ class with my boyfriend—but really, I'm rather good at French."

Rachel gulped. "I've got my work cut out for me."

"Have you ever taken French before?"

"Um… _bonjour_ means goodbye, right?"

"It means hello." Blaine sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could tell it wasn't going to be a good day for him, academically.

"Makes sense, since I take Spanish… but I'm sure it's close enough—I'll just wing it!" Rachel said brightly, and Blaine sighed.

"Okay. Well, just ask Kurt for help and you'll be fine. First, here are the ground rules," Blaine said firmly. "You can't kiss Kurt, and you can't do _anything _sexual with him—"

"Like I'm going to," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "You can't kiss Finn either—wait, you can't kiss _anyone_—"

"I'm not going to use your body to get guys, Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed. "That's so rude!"

"Sorry, sorry," Rachel said, putting her hands up in a surrender position. "Okay, so, ground rules…"

"No kissing/touching/sexual acts with _anyone_," Blaine began. "_No_ failing tests."

"And you can't take my solos in Glee," Rachel warned him.

"Why not? I've always wanted to sing with a Rachel Berry voice." Then to Rachel's horror, he began belting out a tune (it was rather off-key, since Blaine wasn't used to having Rachel's vocal cords yet): "_It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gra—_"

Rachel slapped her hand on his mouth as the other students in the library gave them strange looks. "Shh, save it for after school," she warned him.

The bell rang, and Blaine and Rachel shot disappointed looks at each other. "We'll talk after school, okay?" Blaine asked. "Oh, and make sure you talk more to Trent and Johnny—you're pretty good friends with both."

"_Who_? Wait, I think I may have seen them around." Rachel frowned, racking her brain. Trent Adams was some blond guy she'd bumped into once, and she had absolutely no clue as to who Johnny was.

"They'll come see you in PE. And Rachel, please _try_ and be good at volleyball, all right?"

"Er, I'll try!" Rachel gave Blaine a wave and picked up his bag, breezily strolling out of the library and off to PE.

* * *

><p>What happened in that class was far from breezy.<p>

First, she spent the first fifteen minutes of class trying to open Blaine's locker, which as it turned out was locker 190 and not 019. Then she had had to change in front of about twenty other guys, which was the most awkward thing.

She had thrown off her bowtie and shirt and struggled with her gym shirt, getting her head stuck more than once and feeling like a fool as the other guys snickered.

"Blaine, are you okay, dude?" Trent, the blond boy Rachel had run into once, asked as he walked over in his shorts and sneakers.

"Um, yeah, dawg, wassup?" Rachel responded as she finally popped her head into the right opening in the shirt.

"Huh?" Trent gave her a blank look.

"Er, yep, I'm okay. Hi," Rachel said helplessly as she picked up a cup from Blaine's gym bag and dangled it in her fingers, unsure of what to do with it.

"Are you sure, Blaine? You seem kinda weird today," Trent insisted, glancing warily at her as she swung the cup around a little, giggling at how funny it looked.

"What?" Rachel looked up and quickly dropped the cup. "No, no, I'm fine, I'm _perfect_. You wanna go out there and start doing some laps?"

"Sure, man, but… after you've gotten into your pants."

* * *

><p>"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! ME! ME, OVER HERE!" Rachel screamed from her position in the bottom left of the volleyball court as the ball was served to her team. What was she, a setter? Middle blocker? Whatever it was, she was having so much fun with the game.<p>

"Here, Blaine!" Trent set up the ball to her, and with a delighted shriek, Rachel brought her hand down on the ball. She had expected it to fly heroically over the net and crash onto the dumbfounded team's ground without warning, but instead the ball landed on the head of the player in front of her.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, falling, as the ball rolled away. The rest of the team turned to glare slowly at Rachel, who blushed bright red.

"Oops," she said in a small voice, and shrugged as her team members groaned in exasperation at her.

"Nice try, Blaine," Trent sighed, and tossed the ball to the winning team.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, will you be my biology partner?" Finn asked. "Today's the big day."<p>

"Huh? What day?" Blaine responded blankly as he and Finn took their seats in the science lab.

"We're dissecting a cow's eye," Finn responded, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you remember? Just last night, when we were cooking the pasta, you were going on about how inhumane it was to slice open an animal eye, even though it's already dead and stuff."

"Wow! A _cow's eye_?" Blaine cried, excitedly as the lesson began and the teacher handed out their equipment.

"Yeah," Finn replied, looking confused. "Uhh… don't you want me to do that?"

Blaine had already snapped on his latex gloves and was happily poking at the half-frozen eye in the pan the teacher had given them, fascinated.

"Rachel?" Finn tried again, but by then Blaine had already gotten a scalpel and begun slicing.

"Oh my gosh, Finn, this is _so_ much fun!" Blaine squealed happily, earning strange looks from everyone in the class. "It's, like, an _eye_. But a sheep eye."

"Cow eye—and that's cool and all, Rach, but I thought you were going all vegan on me and saying how unfair and disgusting this was," Finn countered, looking _extremely_ confused now.

_Shoot_! Blaine remembered that he was supposed to be Rachel now. "Er, you're right, Finn, this is super gross. I don't even know what I was thinking…"

Finn looked relieved. "Oh. Do you want me to do this?" He picked up the cow eye, staring right into its pupil with interest.

"Please," Blaine replied, smiling angelically at Finn.

"Here goes." As Finn dissected, he gave Blaine a strange look, and the former Warbler realized it wasn't going to be very easy being a whole other person—not to mention Rachel Berry. If he wanted to keep Rachel's life in order while he awaited going back into his own body, he'd have to polish up his acting skills.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay! Another chapter!

And just a note: I have a tendency to rush my writing, so if you find any errors in the grammar, story, or characters, please don't hesitate to tell me. I love constructive criticism! (No one's perfect!)

Thanks so much for reading! It doesn't matter if you're here to praise what I've written or criticise it, review please!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**I Wish You Knew**

**A/N: **Well, it has been a while. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was away on winter break. HNY by the way!

Thanks **PCJC24, Sami, superfluffball, GleekFreak, lani26 **and **[Anon]** for your reviews!

To **superfluffball**, your awesome story idea will be used in the next chapter! Thanks again!

Also, let's just say "Hold on to Sixteen" has not happened yet. In this story, at least.

Once again, I'm using "she" for Rachel in Blaine's body, and "he" for Blaine in Rachel's body.

I don't own Glee!

* * *

><p>After their PE and Biology classes were done, Rachel and Blaine had just a few minutes to talk before the next class began. Luckily, they managed to run into each other outside the gym.<p>

"Rachel, you smell awful! Didn't you use the deodorant in my bag?" Blaine exclaimed, wrinkling his nose as Rachel lifted her arm to smell her own pits.

"I didn't really want to," she said, smoothing down her shirt and adjusting her bowtie. "It's touched your armpits, and that's gross."

"Those are _your_ armpits now," Blaine reminded her.

"I'll put some on later, all right? First, I want to go talk to Finn!" Rachel spotted her boyfriend walking down the hallway and hurried after him, at the exact moment that Kurt saw her and stepped over.

"Um, Blaine?" he said, dumbfounded, as Rachel walked right past him without even giving him a look.

"Kurt, Blaine just wants to—er, talk to Finn for a moment," Blaine explained as he hurried to where Rachel was chatting animatedly to a confused and annoyed-looking Finn.

"_Blaine_, go talk to your _boyfriend_," he cut in, grabbing her arm and gently pushing her in the direction of Kurt. "Finn and I have Spanish together now, and you have French with Kurt. Do your best, okay?"

"Er, okay," Rachel said. She turned to flutter her fingers at Finn before heading off with her arm looped through Kurt's.

"Blaine's acting kinda weird today, isn't he?" Finn asked as he took Blaine's hand and they started off to their class.

"How so?" Blaine replied, smiling innocently.

"He's been trying to talk to me even though we've been butting heads since he got to McKinley. I don't get it."

"Well—um, maybe, he wants to figure things out with you guys," Blaine suggested. "Why have you been so mean to him anyways?"

"Hey, I haven't been mean!" Finn protested, looking hurt that his girlfriend would suggest such a thing. "It's just been kinda hard on me with Blaine here—he's a great singer, smart, good-looking, not to mention he gets all the solos too…"

"Wait, are you_ jealous_ of him?" Blaine snorted, clearing his throat when Finn gave him a look. "Why would you be jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, okay?" Finn sighed. "Lay off a little."

Blaine fell silent and the warning bell rang.

"We're gonna be late," Finn mumbled. Clutching his books tightly, he strode quickly down the hall, leaving Blaine scurrying to catch up.

* * *

><p>The moment Rachel stepped into French with Kurt, her mind instantly started spinning with confusion. The whiteboard was covered in French sentences that sounded like complete gibberish to her.<p>

_Bonjour, classe. Aujourd'hui, nous allons passer en revue nos verbes et ont un court quiz. S'il vous plait ne page vingt à vingt-deux le classeur. Je serai de retour dans vingt minutes et je vous attends tous à être prêt pour le quiz d'ici-là._

—_Mme Stewart_

"Come on, Blaine, let's get started," Kurt said, gently tugging on Rachel's arm as he led him to their usual seats.

"Why, what are we doing?" Rachel peered at the words on the board and tried to find some sort of English-related words in the muddle of French.

"Look at the board."

"Okay… _bonjour_—hello, class… we're going to pass verbs on a court… quiz… page class? Huh? Um… Minutes attend something-something quiz, ice," Rachel finished translating and turned to find Kurt staring at her, one eyebrow raised disdainfully.

"_Ice_?" he repeated, a smile quirking at one corner of his mouth.

Rachel blushed. "Um, Kurt, my mind is feeling a little… not-French today. Could you translate that for me?"

Kurt gave him a slightly-confused smile. "Er, okay. 'Hello, class. Today we are going to review our verbs and have a short quiz. Please do page twenty to twenty-two in the workbook. I will be back in twenty minutes and I expect you all to be ready for the quiz by then. Madame Stewart'."

"Shoot, a quiz on verbs?" Rachel gasped. "Quick, Kurt, help me study!"

"Just a sec!" Kurt lifted his pen off page twenty-two in his workbook, which was already filled with all the answers in neat blue writing. "Okay, I'm done. What did you need?"

"I have to study for the quiz, Kurt, I'm not prepared!"

"Blaine, you know regular verbs like you know your ABCs," Kurt reminded her. "You could do the quiz in your sleep. We don't need to study. Even if you get a little lower than your usual mark, the quiz is only worth a teensy bit of your final grade. Anyways, I need to tell you about this new ensemble that I put together—all it needs is the perfect sweater over top. I was thinking of heading to the mall after school and you could come with me, maybe we could find something for you too…"

As Kurt continued on about his ensemble, Rachel sighed, randomly writing a word from the whiteboard into a blank on page twenty. French class wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Being Rachel was getting to be extremely hard for Blaine, and he'd only been her for about half a school day.<p>

First of all, he hadn't even completed his junior year before switching bodies with her, so jumping right to senior-level classes wasn't as easy as he hoped it would be.

Next, he hadn't gotten to talk to Kurt at all. Rachel was always losing control and going to Finn, but since Blaine didn't want to seem suspicious, he would have to stay away until Kurt wanted to discuss NYADA or something.

Plus, Finn was always holding his hand and kissing him and saying lovey-dovey things that Blaine felt awkward replying to. Of course, with Kurt he'd have been fine with it, but it was _Finn_.

And he didn't have a clue how to speak Spanish. All he could say during the whole class was "hola" and "adios". Luckily, Mr. Schuester put on a Spanish-dubbed version of the Little Mermaid that took up the whole class and he could sit back and stare blankly at the screen in peace.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Blaine and Rachel met each other outside the cafeteria, hoping they'd get some time to talk. "Blaine!" Rachel called as she saw him standing outside the doors, anxiously clutching Rachel's lunch in his hands.<p>

"Rachel," he said, relieved as she hurried over to him. "Finally! We have to figure this thing out!"

Before he could continue though, he heard some laughter, loud footsteps, and then suddenly…

Blaine dropped his lunch as something hard, cold and fierce whacked him right in the face with the force of a bitchslap. He heard a shout of triumph and a gasp from Rachel.

He was instantly _freezing_… and sticky? And wet? He touched his forehead, gasping in shock as his hand came away with blue syrup on it.

Blaine Anderson had just been slushied.

Looking down, his head and front were completely splattered with liquid, seeping through the thin fabric of Rachel's dress, matting up his hair, and making him feel just plain miserable.

In disbelief, he turned to look at the jock standing nearby with a stupid grin on his face, holding an empty slushy cup.

"HEY!" he screamed at the guy, who just stood there snickering. "What was that? That was insanely rude! Slushies are for _drinking_!"

"Not in McKinley, they aren't, Berry, you should've known by now," the jock laughed before tossing the cup at Blaine and walking away.

"Er, Blaine," Rachel began, reaching out a hand as if to touch Blaine, but reconsidering and pulling it away, "you have a little slushy—"

"I realized, thanks," Blaine snapped, whirling away from Rachel. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home. And the sugary, melted slushy was leaking into his underwear, which was _not_ pleasant.

"Hey, Blaine, wait," Rachel called as he stomped into the guys' bathroom and started splashing water onto his face. She followed him in, and he shot her a mad look as he grabbed some paper towel and proceeded to scrub at his hair. "Wrong bathroom."

"I don't care," he spat out some slushy into the sink.

"Let me help. I have an emergency kit in my bag and it's got some shampoo, a change of clothes and underwear—everything you could possibly need after you get slushied."

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Blaine muttered while still scrubbing at his hair. His back already hurt from leaning over the sink and the paper towel in his hands was already as soaked and sticky as his hair. "Damn this long hair! The slushy just _won't_ wash out!"

"Here." Rachel's hands replaced his, lathering something fragrant in his roots. The familiar smell of shampoo filled Blaine's nose, and he sighed as some of the stickiness went away.

"How do you know how to deal with this?" he mumbled as Rachel began to pour water from a cup over his hair to rinse out the shampoo.

"I was slushied on a routinely basis since the day I came here," Rachel said, smiling ruefully. "I have a stained training bra to prove it. It's always been the jocks."

"But why?" Blaine asked as the shampoo was rinsed out and Rachel offered him a small towel to wipe off his hair. "Why would they do that?"

"Well, if you've noticed, I'm annoying. I talk too much, I'm full of myself, and I want everything in my sight," Rachel said, ticking off each item on her fingers as she listed them off. "And I'm not exactly at the top of the social heap here. It's lessened a lot—actually, I haven't even gotten slushied at all during my senior year, but I remember every time feeling like it was the first time."

"Huh," he commented as he finished rubbing his hair dry. "Kurt's told me some stories of him getting slushied, but I never thought I'd get to experience the joys of it as well."

As Rachel reached to take the towel from Blaine, he was about to hand it to her, eyes sympathetic, when he realized he was looking at himself—or rather, Rachel's body.

He was looking at her wet face and hair, her stained front, her eyes red from the syrup sting. Her eyes were confused, searching his for an answer.

Was he looking in a mirror? Had he walked without remembering?

Then he realized that he was in a different body as well.

She looked down and blinked at her polka-dotted dress. He glanced down to see his pressed shirt, capris and bow-tie perfectly in place.

He and Rachel had gone back to their own bodies

And then, as suddenly as it had happened, it was back to normal—well, not _normal_. Just back to the way it was, with Blaine handing Rachel the towel and not taking it from her. He looked down at his feet, which were clad in flats and not his regular shoes.

They stared at each other at a loss for words, and both burst into speech at the same time, talking faster and faster and louder and louder until they couldn't hear a thing of what the other was saying.

"_Shh_! You'll attract the attention of the whole school!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Rachel's shoulders to quiet her.

"What was that?" Rachel exclaimed, snatching the towel from his outstretched hand. "Did you feel that too? I—I was in my own body again!"

Blaine nodded excitedly, eyes wide. "I felt that too!"

"Here!" Rachel reached out to give him the towel again.

"What?" Blaine stared at her, confused.

"That body-switching thing happened when I gave you the towel!" Rachel flapped the towel at him urgently.

Blaine reached out and took it, but nothing happened.

"Try giving it to me," Rachel insisted. He handed it to her, but again nothing happened.

"Well, it all started with us banging our heads together," he sighed in disappointment. "And now it's reversed by handing each other towels?"

Rachel frowned as she passed Blaine a comb to fix his hair. "Well, the towels didn't work…"

"Let's try the head thing," Blaine suggested.

"No, Blaine!" Rachel frowned. "It'll hurt like crazy to smash our heads together again."

"What if it's the only solution to our problem? Do you want to be stuck in my body forever? Please, Rach, it can't hurt to try. Any more than it will hurt to crash our heads together, anyways."

With a sigh, Rachel agreed, and after Blaine changed into Rachel's spare clothes, they made a plan. They had five minutes left before lunchtime ended—just enough time to smash their heads together once, which meant that they only had one chance to get it right.

Rachel positioned herself on one end of the bathroom, and Blaine on the other.

"On the count of three, run at me," Blaine instructed her.

She nodded. "I'm ready."

"One… two…"

Right before "three", Mike Chang walked into the bathroom, wanting to wash his hands after getting some salad dressing on them. He was startled to see Rachel, in Blaine's body, in a position that looked like she was getting ready to sprint at the Olympics. Once he peered past the stalls, he saw Blaine in Rachel's body, also in a sprinting position.

"Guys, what are…" he began, but was interrupted by Blaine's shout.

"_Three_!"

Both singers squeezed their eyes shut, leaped forwards and sprinted like crazy, aiming their heads to knock against the other's. It was only a second before Rachel's forehead crashed into Blaine's full force, sending a terrible searing pain jolting through both of their bodies.

The force was so great that Rachel staggered backwards, bumped into a stall door and slid to the ground, a fiery pain pulsing in her head. As far as she could tell, in no way was she back in her own body. She was still watching Blaine in her plaid skirt and favorite reindeer sweater, trying to pick himself off the ground while his head spun.

"One word," he groaned as he grabbed a door handle for support. "_Ow_."

"That didn't really work, did it?" Rachel winced as he came over and helped her up as well.

"Um… Rachel? Blaine? What was that?"

Both turned to see Mike, who was staring at them in shock after witnessing them bumping heads.

"Dance routine," Blaine piped up immediately. "Sectionals is really soon, and we have to do great! So… er, Blaine and I were just practicing a routine that we planned out." He tossed back his wet hair, trying to sound assured like Rachel always did.

"We'll cut out the head-bumping," Rachel promised. "See you later, Mike." She grabbed Blaine's wrist and quickly pulled him out of the bathroom, head still throbbing.

"We're going to have to find a new way to reverse this," Blaine said, rubbing his temples gingerly.

"We'll just have to try and find ways to get our bodies to do that switching thing again," Rachel said firmly as they opened the doors to the cafeteria.

The lunch bell rang, and they spotted Finn and Kurt rising from one of the Glee club tables.

"See you after school," Blaine called to Rachel, and they parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter feels rather rushed. Yes, kinda lame ending, but it's an ending! I'll try and update soon as possible, promise! Thanks for reading!

xx


End file.
